5 Shots
by Adrianna-Rossetti
Summary: After Andrea's had 5 shots and goes to the club in full costume, little does she expect to find a familiar face from her past among the crowd. Perhaps having all that alcohol wasn't such a good idea...or was it? Late Halloween fic!


**So this one-shot was inspired by a college dance where the night became a hazy blur of dancing, sweat, and seduction. This is my first 'smutty' fic, so I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Happy (belated) Halloween!**

Five shots. It took five shots for me to get properly drunk enough where the environment of the dance floor wouldn't bother me. I knew my limits though—vomiting all over was not on my list of to-dos tonight. Looking in the mirror, I adjusted my cat ears so they rested comfortably behind my ears and pursed my lips to apply the dark rouge to my pout. Applying the color generously, I gave my reflection a wink. I felt hot. With Beyoncé's "Partition" blaring from my speaker, I sashayed my way over to an equally drunk Emily. Wrapping my arms around her shoulders, I couldn't help the snort the escaped when she teetered on her thin stilettos. With her fiery hair in tight curls and the black off-the-shoulder top paired with leather pants, she looked exactly like Sandy from Grease.

"You look hot girl, but can you really function in those?" I gestured vaguely to her heels.

"These are perfectly fine, thank you," Emily sniffed, trying to act serious but failing miserably as giggles erupted from her mouth. "And what about you? Look at those thigh highs!"

Extending my leg, I seductively ran my hand up the leather boot. "What can I say? Kitty's out to play." My cat ears slipped and I adjusted them the best I could in my inebriated state.

Emily pushed my shoulder lightly, snickering. "Ok Catwoman. I can't believe _she_ let you keep those shoes."

Sobering up somewhat, I wrapped my arms around myself. "Yeah, I can't either."

"Hey, it's ok," Emily patted my shoulder. "You know, if I still worked there I'd try and help you. I wish you would've told me about your admiration for her earlier."

I snorted. "Yeah, like you liked me back then."

Emily giggled while shrugging her shoulders. "A lot can change in 7 years. You're now an author climbing the Bestsellers charts, and I'm co-managing Nigel's new company." Her face turned sympathetic. "I know it's hard, but Andy, forget about her—at least for tonight." Throwing her arms out to the side, she gushed, "Tonight's the night where we celebrate life. What a time to be alive! We are _flourishing!_ "

Laughing, I gave my friend a squeeze. "Hell yeah we are! Ok, let me grab my mask and let's go." With my clutch in one hand and my mask in the other, I took one last look in the mirror before looping my arm in Emily's and heading out into the dead of the New York night.

* * *

Strobe lights flashed and my eyelids fluttered. I was dancing with a guy—I could tell that much from the size and strength of the hands gripping my waist—while Emily was grinding on somebody across from me. We exchanged winks, knowing that the other would intervene if the men became too forward. Tilting my head back to rest on a shoulder, I let the pounding bass flow through my body as I slowly gyrated to the beat. A hot breath was in my ear, and I shuddered—not from arousal but from distaste. With a grimace, I subtly angled my head away from him.

Strong hands tightened around my hips, and he turned me around to face him. Eyes squinted through my mask, I could tell he was an attractive man. Even though he was dressed as an 80s dancer, there was no denying he was handsome. He tilted my chin up with his index finder and leaned in to press his lips against mine. Before I could even process that he was kissing me, he was suddenly ripped away and my lips were met with air. My eyes flew open, and I let out a sharp breath when I was met with Miranda Priestly's crystal blue eyes glaring back at me. The man instantly forgotten, all I could absorb was her presence. The song ended, but I hardly noticed.

"M-Miranda?" I gasped. My thoughts flew into overdrive. _Had I had too much to drink? Was I misattributing somebody else's features for hers? No, she's so distinct...so so beautiful...But why would Miranda Priestly of all people be in some dance club on Halloween night? Oh god, am I staring too much? She looks magnificent, even though she's not wearing a costume. Ok, focus. Focus._

"Close your mouth Andrea," she drawled, and my knees buckled at hearing my name pronounced in her distinct way.

A new song with heavy pounding bass started up, so I stepped closer to communicate better.

"What are you doing here?" I asked before mentally slapping myself for asking her a question.

"The twins," she responded simply.

I could sense there was more to the story. "You can trust me," I mumbled.

She gave me a piercing look. "Can I, Andrea?"

"Of course," I grabbed her arm, my alcohol-infused brain clouding my judgment. "Miranda, you know you can."

Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. Instead, she sighed. "The girls somehow got fake ids from somebody at school. They snuck out of their father's house to come here with a group of friends, I discovered what they did, I came."

"Are they ok?" I whipped my head around, knowing that this club was not for teenagers. It wasn't seedy, but as with anywhere in New York, you had to be careful, especially if you were underage.

"They're fine Andrea," A soft hand gently turned my head back to face her. "Roy is taking them back to their father's now. I shall deal with them later." My eyes widened at the touch and I locked my gaze with hers.

With her hand still half-cupping my cheek, she tilted her head slightly and let her gaze wander over my face. For what seemed like a small eternity, all we did was stare at each other. I hungrily took in her appearance. 7 years, and she had hardly changed. Still beautiful as ever. Same white hair, same slightly crooked nose, same blue eyes.

The moment was broken by a clumsy arm thrown around my shoulders. The hand quickly fell away, and I silently mourned the loss. "Hey girl! There you are!" Emily's loud British accent rang in my ear, and I cringed at the closeness of it. "What happened to the guy you were dancing—" she abruptly cut off when she saw Miranda standing there.

" _I_ happened to that young gentleman," she sniffed.

"Miranda?!" she said in disbelief.

"Honestly Emily, you should look into getting glasses," Miranda shook her head before glancing at her watch. "It is late. Good night."

Without a second glance, she turned and began to walk away. Panic fused through my being, and my arm shot out to stop her.

"Please don't go," I pleaded in a loud voice so she could hear me. "Don't leave..." I left the 'me' off the end, but I'm sure she still heard it. Cursing the alcohol in my system while simultaneously thanking it to give me the courage I needed to finally tell her how I felt, I waited with bated breath for her response.

Slowly, she turned around and moved her arm down so that her fingers were entangled with mine. My heart thudded against my chest. Hoping beyond hope, I gently squeezed them.

"Er, I'm just going to leave you guys alone," Emily's voice cut through my consciousness, and I jumped at the sound of it. She snorted and said, "Andy, you have my number if you need anything. I'm going home with him over there," she blew a kiss to the guy she had been dancing with all night.

"Be safe. I'll have my phone on me," I assured her.

"Will do. Have fun," she winked before turning to leave.

As soon as she was gone, my attention snapped back to Miranda. I was very conscious of the fact our hands were still entangled and I grinned widely.

She rolled her eyes, but in a gentle way. "If I'm going to stay, I will need your mask." She reached up and untied the black mask from my head. I'm sure I was staring at her like an idiot as she placed it over her own face and retied it. It was such a seductive move. She looked even better than I had in it, and my mouth ran dry at the sight of her. The contrast between her hair and her mask was striking, and I thanked whatever gods there were that she had somehow made it back into my life. And that she cared enough to stay.

Hands trembling slightly, I reached out to cup her face. Stroking my fingertips over the edges of the mask, I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Wanna dance?"

My answer came in the form of her pulling me to the center of the dance floor. A remix of Rihanna's "Work" blared from the speakers, and I threw my hands in the air and cheered with the rest of the crowd. Giggling at Miranda's less-than amused face, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and smiled at the soft gasp she made. Confident she wouldn't push me away, I slowly started to sway my hips to the beat. Her lids fluttered, and she grasped my waist to pull me closer. Internally, I cheered and gently pushed my hips against hers. I rested my cheek against the side of hers and started to really grind.

The Editor moaned. "How much have you had to drink?" her breathy tone made me bite my lip to prevent a moan from coming out.

"Not too much," I responded, resting my lips against the shell of her ear. "5 shots. It's already starting to fade away slowly."

She pulled away, but before my heart could break, she leaned in and brushed her lips against mine. This time, I was 100% aware of her kiss and my heart threatened to burst from pure joy. My hands came up to thread through her snowy hair, and I deepened the kiss. But when her tongue touched mine, my knees literally buckled from arousal and I stumbled into her.

With a wicked chuckle, Miranda pulled back. Eyes sparkling, she raised an eyebrow and drawled, "Perhaps I should stop?"

"Never." I pulled her closer again, this time forcing my body to stand still as we made out.

Her hands, which I studied every chance I got when I worked for her, were sensually roaming the length of my back. In that moment, I cursed the fact that my costume covered my entire body. Thank goodness she wasn't in the same predicament. Boldly, I untucked the Givenchy blouse she was wearing from her slacks and ran my palms over her bare sides. I smiled against her lips when I felt goosebumps erupt from the places I stroked.

Breaking our kiss, I gave her a dopey grin. Miranda uncharacteristically let out a laugh, which wrapped itself around my heart and I smiled even wider. With her arms looped around my neck and her body pressed so close to mine, I thanked every deity I could think of for putting this woman in my embrace.

Leaning in, she gave me a sweet kiss. "I feel drunk right now, and I haven't even had a sip of alcohol," she murmured against my lips.

My grip tightened slightly on her hips at that comment. A shiver ran through my body at the thought that _I_ was the cause of that, and I could feel my face flush with heat.

"Also, I like the boots... _Andrea_ ," Miranda's husky voice emphasizing my name paired with her intense eyes caused any last vestiges of my self-control to snap.

"We're leaving now," I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the massive crowd.

After some effort, we finally made it outside and I breathed in the crisp night air. It helped clear my slightly fogged mind and I looked over at Miranda with wonder shining in my eyes. Wonder that she was there with me in person; wonder that we danced; wonder that we kissed; wonder that she followed me out of the club. Raising my arm, I hailed a cab. Miranda grumbled under her breath as she gracefully slid into the yellow car, but I quickly wiped her mild irritation away with a kiss. I briefly pulled away to tell the driver my address, and returned to her irresistible lips. A small snort escaped me when I thought about the fact that I was in the back of a _cab_ with _the_ Miranda Priestly, making out like a couple of horny teenagers. She seemed to guess what I was thinking and kissed me all the harder.

Soon, the awkward cough of the cab driver signaled we were at my apartment.

"Thank you," I said, passing him a generous wad of cash, in case he recognized Miranda (which judging by his lack of reaction, I guessed not) and stumbled out of the cab behind her.

Intertwining my fingers with hers, I led her to my room. I clumsily fumbled for my key in my clutch, heart beating even faster with every passing second. Miranda kissed my neck, providing a great distraction as I tried to slide the key into the lock. After many unsuccessful attempts, it finally opened and I pulled her inside. Flipping the lights on, I kicked the door shut behind us. Before she could take a good look around, I pushed her against the door and kissed her deeply. Away from people, we were freer to express our emotions vocally, and she let out a muffled moan against my lips. At the feel of her leg wrapping around my waist, I let out a guttural moan of my own. I pushed her arms above her head and kissed my way down her neck. Her head fell back with a thump against the wood, and I grinned against her warm skin. Flicking my tongue out, I savored the taste of perfume, sweat, and something pure Miranda. Slowly, she rocked her hips against mine and I groaned before biting her gently. She let out a gasp and threaded her hands through my hair. I swirled my tongue around the mark I made and stepped back proudly to admire my handiwork. Miranda's pretty pale skin was flushed, and she was panting with a wild look in her eyes. Reaching out tenderly, I gently untied the mask from behind her head and let it flutter to the ground.

I licked my lips unconsciously as I took in her disheveled state. Both of her arms were still over her head, and her breasts were heaving against her untucked blouse that never made it back to its original state from the club. She was incredible. And for tonight, she was _mine._ I sighed at the thought.

She raised her eyebrow. "Are you just going to stare?"

"Yes," I said simply. "You're beautiful."

She flushed at the compliment. I could tell she was pleased and I smiled. "Thank goodness I've sobered up somewhat. I want to be at my best for you," I kissed her temple.

Miranda grabbed my face and lowered it to her lips. "I have no doubts Andrea. After all, you can do anything..."

I chuckled and rested my forehead against hers. "I've missed you Miranda," I bit my lip when that confession slipped out. Maybe I was drunker than I had originally thought.

"So have I," Miranda twirled a piece of my hair around her pointer finger. "But no more talking for now."

Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me within an inch of my life. I guided her to my bed, not once breaking contact and giggled when I fell backwards on the mattress, with Miranda on top of me. Unbuttoning her shirt, I pushed it off the creamy skin of her shoulders and my mouth watered at the sight of her breasts in the black lacy bra. Sitting up, I cupped her back to support her and lowered my head to her cleavage. I pressed my lips to the soft skin and I could feel her hands come up to tangle in my hair. Kissing my way back up to her lips, I undid her bra as I captured them in my own. Heart pounding as I pulled away the lace, I tried to keep my cool.

"Wait," Miranda modestly covered her chest and I had to stifle a groan of disappointment. "This is simply unfair. I am half-undressed while you're still covered head to toe."

I sheepishly grinned. "My costume's kind of hard to get off."

"By all means then," Miranda's eyes sparkled, "let's get started."

Stil straddling my lap, she lowered the front zipper and groaned when she saw I wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Blushing slightly, I fought the urge to cover myself.

"You're gorgeous," Miranda whispered. A fingertip ran down the middle of my chest and I shivered at the sensation. Going lower, she finally uncrossed her arms as she unclipped my belt, and I was blessed with one of the most beautiful sights on earth. My lashes fluttered as I took in the pale globes with the soft pink nipples. After tossing my belt to the side, she looked up and saw my face. The corners of her lips turned upwards into a smirk.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Yes," I vigorously nodded.

She stood up and I gulped. "Lay back," she ordered. I complied, and she began pulling my boots off. After they were both off, I tugged down rest of the costume so I could finally feel her skin on my own. I reached out for her, and felt quite satisfied when her eyes widened at the sight of me in a thong and nothing else. I felt sexy under her gaze. Miranda slipped out of her heels and unbuttoned her pants unceremoniously before rejoining me on the bed. The first touch of her bare breasts against mine made me moan and I arched up to feel more of her. Smooth thighs encased my own as she straddled me, and my lips parted at the feeling.

Resting her hands on either side of my head, she leaned in and kissed me. Her slick tongue traced my lips and I immediately opened for her. I slid my palms up and down the length of her sides and I enthusiastically stroked her tongue with my own. Boldly, I slipped my hands low to cup her ass and squeezed the firm flesh.

"Still doing pilates?" I asked against her lips.

"Is that not obvious?" Miranda snarked before kissing me again.

Slowly, she thrusted up and down, her panty-covered heat rubbing against my bare skin.

"We need to get these off," I panted while unsuccessfully trying to rid them myself.

Miranda chuckled and stood again. This time, she caught my eye and slowly slipped her thong down her milky thighs. I knew I looked like an idiot, gaping at the sight of her. Soft curls covered the apex of her thighs, and I clenched my thighs together at the sight of her.

"Now, none of that," Miranda pushed my thighs apart and I gritted my teeth at the intense pressure building there.

She slid my own panties down, and her eyes lit up when she saw I was cleanly shaved.

"I knew I was going out tonight, so I scheduled an appointment earlier today," I said shyly.

Her crystal eyes flashed. "You mean you were going planning on going home with somebody else tonight?" She pulled away and crossed her arms.

"No," I scrambled up. "I swear Miranda, I only did it because it was a part of my costume. I just wanted to feel sexy. I didn't want to go home with anybody—I haven't dated since Nate and I broke up back when I still worked for you," I lowered my eyes. "I couldn't. I know I was probably delusional, but I couldn't-well, can't-even stand the thought of touching anybody else so intimately."

Miranda raised my chin. "Good," she said fiercely. "You're _mine_."

She pushed me back on the bed and claimed my lips in a fierce kiss. Her hands roamed my body, squeezing my breasts roughly. I let out a groan and curved my back so our bodies were pushed even closer together. Miranda made her way down my neck and collarbone, leaving small hickeys on her way. Without warning, she captured my nipple in her warm mouth and I cried out. She sucked it hard, laving it with her tongue in between to soothe the pain.

"Miranda," I breathed out.

"Say it," she said.

"What?" I could hardly concentrate with the sensations she was causing.

Positioning two fingers at my core, she hissed, "Say it Andrea."

Suddenly, it came to me. "I'm yours Miranda," I sobbed and shrieked when she pushed three fingers into me. My eyes slammed shut and I inhaled deeply through my nose.

Heat bathed my nipple again, and I squealed. Teeth nibbled my sensitive bud, and I had to bite my forearm to keep from shouting.

"Look at me," Miranda whispered.

Forcing my heavy eyes open, I locked my gaze with her. Miranda's thrusts became faster, and I knew I couldn't last. Too much soft skin, heat, perfume, and _her._ My world narrowed to her only, and I cried out when my orgasm finally hit. Slamming my head back on the bed, I screwed my eyes shut as I rode it out. Not registering the fact she was going lower until a strong tongue laved my clit, I yelped in surprise. Clapping a hand over my mouth, I muffled my cries of pleasure as Miranda gave me the best oral I've ever had in my life. Spreading me open with her fingers, I thrust my hips in her face as she hit places I didn't even know existed. My entire body shook under her ministrations, and I literally had to bite down on my palm to keep from screaming and waking my neighbors. With one last suck, I exploded. Trembling, all I could do was stare at the ceiling as my body floated in space. I flopped my arm over my face, unable to contain the happy giggles that escaped my mouth. Miranda climbed back up my body and I peeked out at her under my arm. She had a smug look on her face and I giggled harder.

"Come here," I weakly reached out to her. "I can't make it that far."

She obliged and I raised myself up to kiss her, not minding the taste of myself on her lips. Miranda smiled into our kiss, and I mirrored it. We made out for a while, both enjoying the sweet exchanges.

"That was fantastic," I sighed happily, breaking away.

"I know," she sniffed.

Rolling my eyes, I pulled her down and in one smooth motion, flipped our positions so I was the one on top.

"Get ready for the ride of your life," I winked.

"I can hardly wait," Miranda's eyes shone up at me.

* * *

Hours later, I laid curled up behind her with my arm thrown across her waist. I snuggled into her neck and pressed my tender lips to the hickey I had left earlier. Possessiveness was not one of my strong traits, but apparently when it came to Miranda, it reared to its full strength. I closed my eyes and smiled blissfully before reality suddenly came crashing down on me. With the five shots almost fully out of my system, I felt very clear-headed and unfortunately panicked. We were in completely different circles now—it was pure luck that we ran into each other at the club. And not only was she out of my league, she was a _mother—_ she had children to think about. What if they didn't like me? It had been a while since the Harry Potter incident, but who knows if they would even remember that? Plus I was a woman. As much as it sucked, I knew her life would be mercilessly ripped open if the media found out she was romantically involved with a woman.

Unconsciously, my arms tightened around her waist.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Miranda sleepily mumbled.

"Miranda, what are we doing? Where do we go from here?" I whispered, scared of her response.

Miranda rolled over and sighed. Propping herself up on her elbow, she traced my profile with her finger. "I find myself wanting to spend more time in your presence. As I mentioned earlier, I have missed you Andrea. I would not be disagreeable to seeing where _this_ ," she gestured vaguely to our naked bodies intertwined, "takes us."

Happiness erupted in my soul and I couldn't help the few tears that leaked from the corners of my eyes. "Oh Miranda, I want that too."

She smiled the biggest smile that I had ever seen from her, and I pressed my lips to her palm.

"Stay tonight?" I asked, kissing her pulse point.

"I thought we had already established that," Miranda huffed but the sparkle in her eyes told me she wasn't serious.

"Good," I beamed and sunk into my pillow, just gazing at her.

"Sleep now Andrea, we will talk more tomorrow," she curled her body into mine and I sighed in complete bliss.

I kissed her one last time on the forehead, and after pulling the covers over us, I finally shut my eyes and succumbed to sleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
